The present invention is directed to a cutting fluid for use in metal working operations, and more particularly to a cutting fluid for cooling and lubricating tools used for the machining and grinding of fissionable materials.
In metal machining operations, the machining or cutting fluids have a primary function of cooling and lubricating the tool and the workpiece. Other functions of the cutting fluids are also important in that the cutting fluid must possess a sufficiently low viscosity which allows for free flow without excessive leakage or evaporation. The cutting fluid must also be stable over a broad range of temperatures and undergo mechanical shear and stresses without breaking down. The cutting fluid should also comply with various environmental and health standards so as to be within safety regulations such as listed by the Environmental Protection Agency especially for continued utilization of the fluid.
While cutting fluids must provide the aforementioned properties, the machining of fissionable material by using cutting tools and grinders imposes an additional requirement upon the cutting fluid in that the latter must also posses the capability of inhibiting excursions such as caused by the formation of critical configurations of machine turnings and chips. The machining fluid commonly utilized is formed of 40 vol. % perchloroethylene and 60 vol. % mineral oil. However, the vapor pressure of perchloroethylene is 20 mm of mercury at 26.3.degree. C. and is thus excessively volatile under most environmental conditions which considerably detracts from its use.